Samsara
by Delta Elena
Summary: Samsara es el ciclo de la vida, desde el nacimiento hasta el resurgir desde las cenizas; Sasuke con ello da inicio al resurgir de su clan y aunque esperaba que iniciara con un niño; su hija es la chispa que encenderá la flama. Dedicado a Camila Diamandis PRIMER INTERCAMBIO DE FICS NAVIDEÑOS – del grupo del Facebook Naruto's Dark Side (¡Critícanos y te quemamos el rancho!)


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke – Sakura – Sarada**

**Género: Romance, familia, Comedia**

**Mundo Ninja **

**Fic participante para el PRIMER INTERCAMBIO DE FICS NAVIDEÑOS – del grupo del Facebook Naruto's Dark Side (¡Critícanos y te quemamos el rancho!)**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a Camila Diamandis**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Samsara**

Y ahí estaba como todos los años, sentado en un rincón; su mano sosteniendo un rostro con mirada de pocos amigos; el largo cabello negro ocultaba más su ojo el cual no perdía detalle de todo cuanto ocurría en aquella habitación. Después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha y no se le iba detalle de nada que le interesara.

Suspiro con desgano, el estar ahí rodeado de tanta gente le hacía sentirse muy incómodo; pensó que hubiera sido mejor el haber hecho un viaje, tardar en regresar y evitar toda esa socialización innecesaria; miro hacia la repisa a pocos metros de él, aquella foto volvió a hipnotizarle como el primer día y era la razón de su karma. Sus acciones le llevaron por un oscuro y doloroso camino, sus actos trajeron dolor a su alrededor pero ahora como un adulto mucho más maduro, la vida le devolvía todo con creces en felicidad.

El tiempo retrocedió tan rápido y se vio de nuevo, más joven, con aquella cinta alrededor de su frente deteniendo sus negros cabellos; no era tan largo como lo tenía ahora, pero si mucho mas de cuando era más joven. Su capa cubría por completo su cuerpo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, eso ayudaba a que nadie viera la falta de su brazo; aunque tampoco estaba muy preocupado por ese detalle.

Lo incomodo que se sentía era por el hiperactivo de Rock Lee, no paraba de girar con entusiasmo a su alrededor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la puerta de Konoha se abriera cuanto antes, se arrepentía de haber regresado con tal recibimiento.

Los gritos de Naruto no tardaron en hacerse notar, el resulto mucho peor que el chico de cejas enormes; suspiro y se calmó, era obvio que con esos dos tipos su regreso seria todo menos tranquilo, en el fondo sentía paz por saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

— ¡Sasuke! has vuelto; supe que detuviste meteoros y salvaste la aldea; boom y todo eso; estuviste genial dattebayo

—Iba de paso…pero este tipo no dejo de acosarme hasta que tuve que seguirlo a la aldea

— ¡Esa es la fuerza de la juventud!

Era un extraño sentimiento pero se sintió niño de nuevo, Naruto parecía no haber cambiado mucho; pero había madurado mucho más que él, había crecido y se había vuelto mucho más fuerte; le había salvado llevándole a la luz de nuevo. A su lado estaba Hinata Hyuga, lo que decía entre balbuceos le fue extraño; pero para él siempre fue una chica muy extraña.

—S…Sasuke-Kun…un gusto conocerte…soy la novia de Naruto-Kun…un gusto

Quizás si hubiera sabido que los nervios que tenía la chica era por otras razones, hubiera matado a Naruto en ese mismo instante; un primer beso que preferían olvidar ambos chicos, un accidente que la pobre Hinata quería olvidar cuanto antes.

Pero todo paso a un segundo término, la algarabía que había a su alrededor paso a ser un total silencio dentro de su mente, aun cuando su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, en su corazón este latía lleno de esperanza y alegría; la mirada color jade de ella estaba fija en él.

—Bienvenido a Casa…Sasuke-Kun

Sonrió ligeramente, solo ella lograba sacarle más de una sonrisa, ella era su paz que le recibía; el elixir que aliviaba sus penas devolviéndole la fuerzas; su otra mitad.

—Estoy de vuelta, Sakura

La miradas de ambos fijas mutuamente, no era necesario palabra alguna de más; camino hacia ella y golpeo su frente levemente con sus dedos al igual que Itachi hacía con él; las cosas poco a poco iban recobrando su propio camino.

No tardo en instalarse en lo que alguna vez fue el barrio Uchiha, estaba demasiado deteriorado y reconstruirlo llevaría demasiado tiempo pero eso era lo que más le sobraba ahora, pero después de todo ya no estaba solo y con la ayuda de sus viejos amigos sería mucho más fácil.

Sakura día a día le visitaba contándole todo acerca de la aldea, le emocionaba sobre todo el que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran en una relación mucho más seria; sobre todo porque muy pronto se casarían, eso la emocionaba profundamente. Aunque a veces intentaba con una que otra indirecta Sasuke no parecía mostrar ese mismo interés, pero ella aun así sonreía y hablaba de lo hermoso que sería casarse y formar una familia, la mirada verde jade de Sakura se iluminaba por completo, ella ignoraba como el la observaba de reojo, para muchos el parecía seguir siendo el mismo tipo frio y lejano, pero pocos sabían que cuando él la miraba esta se llenaba de alegría y esperanza.

Naruto pronto dio la noticia de su boda, no había pasado un año desde su regreso a la aldea, pero suponía que no quería perder el tiempo, Sakura había pedido ir con él aunque no estaba muy seguro, creyó que eso la deprimiría pero cuando vio lo radiante y hermosa que estaba para la ceremonia se sintió algo celoso.

Le era difícil abrir más sus emociones, no era falta de confianza; era más el encontrar siempre las palabras adecuadas y dejar salir sus sentimientos; muchas personas asistieron a dicho evento, quizás ahora la idea no era precisamente ir a ver a su viejo amigo cumplir otro sueño personal; ahora era más el ver a Sakura quien lucía demasiado hermosa así que tenía que controlar un poco sus propios celos.

La vigilaba desde las sombras, su sonrisa, sus movimientos, esa peculiar alegría; todo lo que le rodeaba y le hacía feliz; él siempre la alejaba de la manera más ruda y al mismo tiempo amable; no deseaba verla sufrir por ningún motivo pero su especialidad nunca fueron las mujeres.

Hizo que ella derramara lagrimas más de una vez y a pesar de todo, el amor que Sakura le profesaba era mucho más profundo y puro que cualquier otra cosa; ella estaba feliz por la felicidad de sus dos amigos, sabía que ella tenía la ilusión de un evento de la misma magnitud pero el como siempre se dedicó solo a el mismo; pensó en la reconstrucción de su clan y el cambio profundo de las cosas, quizás seguía siendo un chiquillo.

Miro el rostro de Naruto y Hinata, había una gran felicidad en sus rostros; algo mucho más inexplicable para alguien que siempre piensa las cosas metódicamente, no entendía porque siempre se complicaba las cosas hasta ese extremo, amaba a Sakura solo que no era bueno para demostrarlo.

Al final esa boda fue vista desde las sombras, Sakura le platicaba lo emocionante y hermosa que había sido, una boda tradicional no era tan anticuado como ella creía; todas sus amigas se tomaban fotos para tener como bellos recuerdos.

—Sakura, una boda menos convencional; quizás si no te molesta vivir dentro del territorio Uchiha y empezar desde abajo conmigo… —le costó decirlo, aun con esa mirada negra hacia el frente ella lo noto, primero se había detenido a mitad de la calle y después algunas lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos.

Era típico de el decir las cosas tan abruptamente, no era muy hablador para algunas cosas y quizás el pedirle matrimonio no era una de ellas, pero sabía muy bien que si lo decía era porque le nacía del alma y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Sintió como el roce de sus dedos alzaban su rostro, a pesar de la peculiar manera de pedirle matrimonio para ella fue mágico, porque esas palabras venían de la persona que más ha amado en este mundo; y ahora mismo era besada profundamente a mitad de la calle.

No tardaron mucho en organizar su propia boda, a pesar de que Sasuke siempre se negó a que le reimplantaran el brazo a ella no le importo, tampoco el hecho de que se la pasara de viaje en viaje; siempre vigilando este mundo; no importaba ya que eso era de cierto modo desgastante pero ella siempre seria su oasis en el desierto en donde el pudiera descansar y recobrara fuerzas.

Con el pasar del tiempo no solo el barrio Uchiha fue reconstruido a su totalidad, si no que Sakura esperaba un hijo de Sasuke, él había estado más tiempo de lo normal y no había perdido tiempo aprovechando cada minuto de su marido; Hinata le llevaba unos meses de diferencia y cuando Naruto se entero pudo escuchar sus gritos por toda la aldea; Ino por su parte y sin previo aviso se había casado con Sai la cual también esperaba un bebe.

No sabía si pensar que eso parecía más una competencia que otra cosa, pero su preocupación era darle la noticia a Sasuke, no quería negarlo pero por dentro ella temía la reacción por un hijo que no fuera por completo Uchiha.

Decidió preparar algo especial, quizás unas velas y un entorno más romántico ayudarían a dar aquella noticia; pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando en esa velada, el anuncio un nuevo viaje de reconocimiento. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero sabía que el estar vigilando era importante para él; así que no le reclamo absolutamente nada.

Esa mañana en que él se despedía para salir de viaje, Sakura señalo su vientre y con una sonrisa le dijo.

—Sasuke, tienes que estar pronto de regreso; no quiero que nuestro hijo llegue antes que tu

La miro lleno de sorpresa, ella sonreía algo ruborizada pero como siempre ella le apoyaba; no esperaba ser padre tan pronto y de pronto estaba lleno de tantos pensamientos que no supo que más decir.

—Está bien

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, Sakura suspiro con una sonrisa; como siempre era típico de él, pero sabía que no llegaría tarde; lo que no se imaginaba es que su esposo estaría abrumado con tal noticia.

No podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía, terminaba en lugares poco usuales o totalmente perdido; se preguntaba si Sakura estaría comiendo bien, si tenía esos malestares tan comunes entre las mujeres embarazadas, subiría demasiado de peso, le costaría hacer algunas cosas, estaría molesta por tanto viaje.

Al final Sasuke regreso en menos de una semana, su viaje más corto que había hecho; Sakura se sorprendió cuando este cruzo la puerta de la casa pero solo le sonrió, ella era feliz porque sabía que él siempre se preocupó por ella y sin duda ser padre le llenaba de orgullo y esperanza.

Sería el primer niño Uchiha en nacer después de la masacre, se preguntaba si saldría igual a su padre o su hermano mayor, a veces le venía la duda de si saldría con ojos verdes como los de Sakura, no podía negar tal posibilidad pero también creía que el gen Uchiha era demasiado dominante como para no relucir.

Con el pasar de los meses él había tenido la costumbre de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sobre el vientre de Sakura, el latir del corazón de madre e hijo le producía una paz inmensa, era tranquilo, como escuchar las olas del mar en una canto tan sublime que él no oírlo diariamente le producía demasiada ansiedad.

A pocos días para el nacimiento Sasuke pensó en infinidad de nombres para varones, Naruto ya era padre de un niño que era la misma imagen que él; así que creyó que él no sería la excepción; un niño que levantara a su clan de las cenizas el cual llevara esperanza y buenaventura.

El mismo se decía que no entraría en pánico como el idiota de su amigo, sin importar él se controlaría, no gritaría como loco que su esposa agonizaba por el nacimiento de su hijo, tampoco se desmayaría en pleno quirófano cuando este llegara.

¿Por qué estaba seguro? Simple para él, era un Uchiha y sus emociones para ese momento las tenían muy bien analizadas; nada podía cambiar esa manera de pensar. Sakura paso varias horas de contracciones, él sabía que el dolor era demasiado pero estaba orgulloso de su mujer; siempre reconoció esa fuerza en ella ya que fue una de las cosas que le hizo amarla aún más.

Pero todo cambio cuando un llanto se escuchó, sintió una especie de nudo que le impidió hablar, su corazón latió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho; el sonido ya no existía más que el de su bebe gritando que ahora pertenecía a este mundo.

—Es una niña felicidades

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa, una niña; eso nunca lo había contemplado, pensó que por genética su primer hijo sería un varón; había confusión la cual lo mantuvo en un shock momentáneo, no lograba hilar ninguna palabra; ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Por primera vez se sentía así de confundido desde sus viejas batallas, pero entonces sintió como colocaban entre su brazo a su hija.

La miro, tan pequeña y vulnerable, algunos cabellos tan delgados y pequeños en finos hilos negros; su piel arrugadita y de color rosado por el nacimiento; un bostezo y la calma de la seguridad por saber quién es su padre; una pequeña mano sujetando con la fuerza de un infante el dedo de su protector.

No supo pero desde ese momento su corazón se partió, no fue dolor ni agonía; fue su alma que se maravilló con el milagro de una nueva vida; no pudo controlar más sus lágrimas de felicidad, entre su brazo tenía el regalo más precioso que Sakura pudo haberle dado; se acomodó en el pecho de su esposa que sonreía feliz y agotada; su hija sosteniendo su dedo y el comprendiendo que había cosas que no podían ser tan estructurales como él quisiera, le alegraba tanto el haberse equivocado.

Naruto logro escabullirse y grabar ese momento en una fotografía, aquella imagen que perdurara por siempre en los recuerdos de Sasuke; en ese momento no le importo ser sorprendido de esa manera, después de todo esa foto sigue en la repisa de la entrada de su casa; esa imagen que le recuerda lo feliz y afortunado que es.

Siente de pronto que un dedo es jalado con fuerza, después viene un ligero tirón y dos más son apretados por dos manos de menor tamaño; sus recuerdos se despabilan como el viento; ve a su niña que le mira fijamente; siempre pasa lo mismo cuando ve esa foto; los viejos recuerdos le hacen perderse por varios minutos en el pasado.

Le sonríe y acomoda sus lentes, nunca pensó que su hija tuviera problemas de la vista pero recordó que algunos Uchihas tuvieron esos inconvenientes antes de despertar su Sharingan, le gustaba como se peinaba su pequeño ángel de mirada seria; la tomo con su brazo y la sentó en su regazo.

—Te gusta tu fiesta de cumpleaños Sarada — Sasuke acaricio los negros cabellos de su hija

—Mucho, aunque los niños son unos verdaderos idiotas— giro su rostro mirando a un pequeño niño rubio que gritaba porque varios pequeños se excitaban alrededor de Naruto.

—Sobre todo si vienen de padres idiotas — Sasuke sonrió al ver a Naruto intentando calmar a su hijo Boruto.

—Oto-San… ¿Por qué me pusiste un nombre de ensalada? — Su hija le miro seria y algo confundida.

—Sarada tu nombre no tiene precisamente ese significado— Sakura apareció de pronto acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Oka-San, ¿tú sabes entonces que significa?

—Claro que sí, ella es tu madre hija —Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura, recordó cómo está casi lo mata con la mirada la primera vez que escucho el nombre de Sarada, pero cuando le explico el contexto de su nombre todo cambio.

—Depende de cómo lo interpretes, uno puede interpretarlo como la chispa que encenderá a nuestra familia, eres toda la esperanza de tu padre —Los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los negros de Sasuke, esa mirada de complicidad que tenían, sabiendo que el mismo recuerdo de su nombre lo tenían al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no solo eso, Sarada también puede entenderse como Samsara…es parte de una de mis técnicas

— ¿Tengo el nombre de una técnica de ataque? — La mirada de la pequeña se ilumino al oír a su padre.

—No precisamente, Samsara es una técnica de mi rinnegan; la cual establece Nacimiento, desarrollo, muerte y resurrección; hija tu eres nuestro nuevo resurgir, eres toda nuestra esperanza que como padres podemos tener

—Eres lo que más amamos hija —Sakura le sonrió a su hija, pudo apreciar ese peculiar entusiasmo tan escondido que tenía.

—Me gusta mucho más mi nombre

—Felicidades por cumplir siete años hija, ahora ya puedes ingresar a la academia ninja — Su padre la miro lleno de orgullo, su hija lo miraba feliz no solo por comprender su nombre, estaba feliz porque sus padres estaban con ella en su cumpleaños.

Sarada se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke, era increíble como ese simple tacto podía alegrarle tanto; por su hija soportaba esas odiosas fiestas infantiles, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera él, siempre estaba para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Por cierto, Oto-San, Oka-San…puedo tener una hermanita, así como el tío Naruto tiene a Himawari.

Sintieron que algo les caía encima, herméticamente se miraron; sus rostros rojos como dos tomates; su hija les miro confundida ya que no comprendió bien si había hecho mal en tal petición; después de todo ella quería una hermanita como Himawari y no un niño idiota como Boruto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola a todos aquellos lindos lectores, en especial a Camila Diamandis a quien dedico este one shot como regalo navideño; la verdad no sé si te haya gustado pero va de corazón; me imagino a un Sasuke loco de amor por su hija y Sakura; espero al menos haber llegado por lo menos a la mitad de lo que esperabas.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, muy feliz navidad con todos sus seres queridos y un feliz año nuevo donde quiera que estén.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
